Confession
by ShadowAddiction
Summary: One-shot. Shadamy. Shadow seems to have a lot on his mind. Picturing the beautiful pink hedgehog in his mind over and over again, can he really bear to leave her behind?


**Confession - by Red**

**Hey guys. So this is my first story..and it's a one-shot. Hurray! I devote this story mostly to my beta BleachedWhale because she made it into awesomeness. My version was kinda crappy. So yeah, enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Red, or any Sonic characters and blah blah blah. Get to the story. ;D**

* * *

_**I feel fine**_

_**And I can't smile**_

The ebony hedgehog fled down the streets of Station Square, not bothering to keep his thoughts from staying back to what he was leaving behind. Never again would he be happy. Never again would he smile. Never again - would he see his rose.

_**But I feel the anger coming**_

_**It's underneath**_

_**I don't know why**_

He had to run away. Go somewhere. Anywhere, as long as it was away. He was dangerous; a weapon created to destroy. He was an empty object, filling to the brim with compressed anger and denied rage; it wouldn't take much pressure for it to combust and explode, harming her in the process. He was a ticking time bomb, and he couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

_**It's always overflowing**_

_**It's a constant fight**_

It would be so easy, so easy to release the fuming anger pooling inside, burning through his very core; but she was so fragile, so gentle, and could be broken so easily. The black hedgehog decided; the only way to ensure her safety was to leave.

_**Deep inside**_

_**And I want to forget it**_

"Shadow!"

The desperate call startled him, causing him to halt and whip around. Her perfect silhouette sparkled against the vanishing sunlight.

"Amy..I have to do this. You don't know what I'm capable of." He immediately defended.

A single tear caressed her cheek. "No, I won't let you. I can't live without you, Shadow! I can't-"

Her sentence was broken off. The poor pink hedgehog couldn't bear it. Tears started streaming down her face like endless waterfalls, voice choking into sobs.

_**I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed**_

_**Of what's inside**_

_**I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed**_

_**Of what's inside my head**_

"Amy.." Shadow couldn't bear to see her cry. Instantly, he embraced her. He held her tightly against his trembling body. "I know it's hard, I know you don't completely understand, but you have to trust me when I say that it's for the best."

_**And I can't breathe**_

_**And I still feel**_

_**But not the way I want to**_

"So y-your just going to l-leave me?" she cried in between sobs.

By now he felt it hard to breathe. He was starting to feel it, the anger. It was scratching and writhing for release within himself, the destructive power longing to demolish all in it's path. How could she think he was just going to betray her?

_**I'm on the edge, I don't know how**_

_**I can escape this nightmare**_

"How could you think such a thing?" he growled, "Do you really think I would just _leave_ you for no reason at all?"

His yells were becoming more powerful, the force pushing Amy into a crumpled, helpless heap on the ground.

_**I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed**_

_**Of what's inside me**_

_**I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed**_

_**Of what's inside my head**_

As Shadow saw her fall, he immediately ceased yelling. "What have I done?" he lamented to himself. "See?" he whispered, "Look what I've done. What I can do."

_**Wasting away is part of my instinct**_

_**I'll run away, everything I hate**_

The ebony hedgehog picked her up of the ground with his strong hands and gazed into her eyes, as if hoping to convey his inner turmoil. Amy returned the look deeper into his, and recognized the reflection of love, loss- fear?

Crashing his lips onto hers, Shadow kissed her passionately. Amy didn't want the precious moment to end. All the memories of them together poured back into them, building up to this one, last final moment.

_**Take this away, help me escape**_

_**Take this away**_

_**I confess,**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Innocence**_

_**Innocence**_

After what seemed like only seconds, Shadow pulled away. "I love you, Amy; but this is beyond my control."

And with that he sped off, leaving the most important thing of his life behind, to protect her from himself; to preserve his memory of that life as something beautiful, something to be cherished, protected.

A single tear fell onto the pavement as Amy watched the dark creature walk away into the twilight, taking her heart with him, and leaving her behind. "Goodbye Shadow.."

* * *

**And there you go. Such a precious story..*sniffle* Eh, whatevs. Please review! (:**

**~Peace&Carrots**


End file.
